I'll be okay
by WildcatYST
Summary: The guys are leaving Mia to join the exwarlords in the mortal realm. This is a short songfic on how Mia feels, and the goodbyes they have to say.


I'll be okay  
  
This is a songfic about when the guys leave Mia. It's just how I think Mia might react to the guys leaving her alone and how she just wants them to be happy. The song is by Amanda Marshall.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's time to let you go  
It's time to say goodbye  
There's no more excuses  
No more tears to cry  
  
Mia watched as the guys packed their things and prepared to leave for the Netherealm. After weeks of thinking, they had finally made the decision to move in with Kayura and the ex-warlords. The new ancient had made them the offer, since living there would give them the opportunity to train and gain knowledge of the armors. They were excited about going, especially Ryo. He'd been getting to know Kayura better, and Mia thought that he probably was getting a huge crush on her. She smiled through her sadness, and knew that they would all be happy there.   
  
There's been so many changes  
I was so confused  
All along you were the one  
All the time I never knew  
  
  
She'd miss them, there was no doubt of that. She'd miss Ryo's fiery temper, and Cye's gentle nature. Even Kento's overprotectiveness, Sage's wisdom beyond his years, and Rowen's challenges. All of them had their own qualities that made them incomparable to anyone else she had ever known. Mia felt hot tears swell up in her eyes. She didn't want to let them go, but she didn't want to hold them back. Going with them was an option, but she would only get in the way of their training. Besides, Yuli was spending lots of time at the mansion, so he would keep her company.   
  
I want you to be happy  
You're my best friend  
But it's so hard to let you go now  
All that could have been  
  
"Alright Mia, we're ready!" Ryo declared as he ran down the stairs. The others were close behind him, all happy to finally be getting off. Mia quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she went into the living room.   
"Leaving already?" She asked, a little disappointed.   
"They'll be opening a gate to the Dynasty any time now." Kento exclaimed. Mia nodded in understanding. Cye was the first to say goodbye.   
  
I'll always have the memories  
She'll always have you  
Fate has a way of changing  
Just when you don't want it to  
  
"I'll miss you, Mia." Cye pulled Mia into a warm hug, which she returned. "Will you be alright here for awhile?" He asked, concern shining in his sea-colored eyes.  
"I'll be fine" Mia shrugged him off. Cye smiled at her, and nodded.   
"We'll come to visit, I promise." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before hauling his things towards the door.   
"Come here, you!" Kento grabbed her and gave her a huge bear hug. Mia returned it full force. "We're all gonna miss you!" Kento set her back into the ground, which he had pulled her off of.   
"I'll miss you guys, too." Mia could feel the scratching in the back of her throat as tears began to gather. She forced herself to keep them back. She wouldn't leave them with the last memory of her being a crying wreck.   
"Keep the food stocked, you never know when we'll drop by!"  
"Don't worry, I will." Mia laughed at him. Kento kissed her on the cheek and smiled as he joined Cye near the door.   
  
Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
'Til love comes again  
I'll be okay  
  
"Our turn, Mia." Rowen smiled warmly at her and gave her a quick hug. "Take care, you hear?" Rowen said resting his hands on her shoulders. "And never forget how smart, beautiful, and sweet you are." Mia just smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He kissed her cheek and dragged his things to the door.   
"I'm not much for good-byes." Sage smiled slightly at her, his one visible eye dark with sadness. He gently hugged her, and Mia wrapped her arms around him.   
"Don't take this stuff too seriously Sage." Mia warned. "I want you coming back in one piece." Sage chuckled to himself.   
"Don't worry Mia, I won't." He gave the top of her head a kiss. "We'll see you again soon, ne?" Mia nodded and smiled, knowing that her eyes were brimming with tears. Lastly, Ryo approached her and she thought she was going to lose it.   
  
Life passes so quickly  
You gotta take the time  
But you'll miss what really matters  
You'll miss all the signs  
  
"You've been great, Mia." Ryo embraced her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Thanks for everything." Mia sniffled back some tears.   
"You guys will come back and see me, right?" She questioned through teary eyes.   
"Of course, Mia." Ryo promised. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"   
"I'll be okay, Ryo." Mia smiled slightly. "I'll be okay."   
"Stay out of trouble, alright. And if you need us, use the jewel of life." Ryo instructed. Mia just nodded and let go of the hug. No kiss from Ryo. His heart wasn't hers to captivate.   
  
I've spent my life searching  
For what was always there  
Sometimes it will be too late  
Sometimes it won't be fair  
  
Mia followed the guys outside where Kayura would open a gate. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. The give guys stood rambling about what they would do, and how much fun it would be. Couldn't they see how much it hurt them? Couldn't they see that she didn't want them to leave?   
"Mia, are you alright?" Cye asked, seeing her tear streaked face.   
"I'm fine." She responded sadly.   
"Are you okay with this? If you want us to stay, we will." He offered.   
"No Cye." She insisted. "I just want you to be happy." Cye smiled knowingly. She wanted HIM to be happy. She wanted Ryo to be happy. She wanted her love to be happy, even if it wasn't with her.   
  
Throw away the chains  
Let love fly away  
'Til love comes again  
I'll be okay  
  
As the earth rumbled and a towering gate rose from the ground, Mia felt her heart clench. She had to let go sometime, but she didn't want to.   
"Goodbye Mia!"   
"Sayonara!"   
"Don't forget us!"   
She heard them call to her as they entered the gate. They waved as their shadows disappeared into the bright light and the gate disappeared.   
  
I won't give up  
I won't give in  
I can recreate what might have been  
Just know that my heart will fall in love again  
Now is the time to begin  
  
Throw away the chains  
Let love fly  
'Til love comes again  
I'll be okay  
  
"I'll never forget you guys...I wouldn't even try." She smiled, letting her tears ride on the wind. They would be happy with Kayura and the ex-warlords. They were armor bearers too, and they would all understand each other. They would be much happier with them then they would with her. But she would never be the same.   
"But will you forget about me? I don't know what I'll do without you. " Mia went back into her house, closing the door behind her. She paused for a moment, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.   
"But I'll be okay..."   
  
I'll be okay  
I can't hold on forever baby  
I'll be okay...  



End file.
